A Love So Invisible
by blueflame451
Summary: A new Scout?And she's Serenas baby sister?
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer:I do not own sailor moon in any way,shape or form.But some really rich people do.  
  
Summary:a new sailor scout comes.please even if you dont like new scouts please try mine.I'll try ot to ruin the show:)  
  
  
Serena was happy.She was a little less clumsy and she was doing better as Sailor Moon.Darien was great even though he still called her Meatball Head.Her and the girls were just having fun ,it didn't matter that there was evil around.In her heart she knew there always would be,but she was ready to face it with the scouts and Tuxedo Mask with her.She was even starting to like Dariens brother from the past and now in the present.It was kind of weird,but when he showed up Serena felt as if there was something missing in her life.  
  
  
To think that Michael was actually Prince Orion,the younger brother of Prince Darien ,and when he transformed, Silver Knight, was real and not just some weird dream she and Darien had shared through their mental bond.She was happy for the both of them now they both had family and didn't feel like something was missing.It was funny,Michael and Darien could have been twins if Michael wasnt two years younger and had purple-black hair and eyes instead of Darien's blue-black.Oh Well.She had to get to school."I hope I bump into Darien"she sighed hopefully.   
  
Serena did bump into Darien,but unfortunately they heard a loud explosion and then a booming voice saying"Give me your energy"  
  
Serena and Darien went into an alley and transformed .Then Serena pressed the 'all call'button amd told the scouts to meet her at the park.On the way there she thought"this is going to be a Loooong day"  
  
When They got there they heard "Venus Love Chain Encircle"and"Mercury Ice Bubbles".So Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury were already there,good.  
They must have been closer.  
  
Eventually all the scouts made it and attacks could be heard throughout the park.Then the Silver Knight showed up just in time to save Super Sailor Venus.Unfortunately Super Sailor Moon was in trouble and everyone was too busy fighting the unusually strong negamonster.All of a sudden a Silver and Light blue blur swept Super Sailor Moon up and placed her to the side.  
  
"I am Super Sailor Eclipse and on behalf of the sun and the moon I will punish you!"  
  
"A new sailor scout?"said a surprised Jupiter."Did she say on behalf of the moon?'asked a stunned Mercury.   
  
"Ok,you negacreep it's time to be dusted!",said the new scout"Royal Moon Staff Activation!"she yelled.Suddenly the silver staff she was holding started to glow on the top.That's when they all realized that there was a light blue crystal set in the top.  
  
"Blue Imperial Crystal Destruction!",shouted the new scout.All of a sudden there was a blinding bluish silver light and then a silver ribbon shot out of her staff and wrapped around the monster.When the ribbon retracted into her staff the monster cried out in pain and disintergrated.  
  
Super Sailor Eclipse grinned triumphantly then turned to the scouts."Who are you?"demanded the Silver Knight."Excuse you!Sometimes I'm Sailor Eclipse,sometimes I'm Eternal Sailor Eclipse,and sometimes I'm Princess Aurora,but right now I'm just Super Sailor Eclipse."she retorted.He glared at her while Super Sailor Mercury asked her if everything she said was true."Of course it is!Why would I lie?You were a lot more trusting back in the Silver Millenium.Geez!"  
  
"What she says is true."  
  
They were all shocked to see Queen Serenity's ghost step out of the shadows.  
  
"Mother?"questioned both SSM and SSE.  
  
"Yes,my daugters.At last you are together again."she said joyfully.  
  
"Daughters?"questioned Silver Knight.  
  
"Shut up!"reptimanded Super Sailor Eclipse.In which case they started getting into a heated arguement.  
  
"Stop!"commanded Queen Serenity"You two are as bad now as you were on the moon!"  
  
"Sorry"they grumbledin unison.  
  
"And yes you two are both my daughters,Sailor Moon being the oldest."she continued."Unfortunately Aurora was also killed along with her love when Beryl attacked."  
  
"Love?"questioned Super Sailor Eclipse.  
  
"I have said to much,Pluto will be angered if I disclose any more. All will be revealed in time."she replied.  
  
"I must leave now,Goodbye Scouts."said the Queen as she faded away.  
  
*************Later at the arcade**************  
  
"I remember her!It just hit me!"exclaimed an overjoyed blonde with pigtails."She was my sister,but.............."  
  
"But.....?"prompted Darien.  
  
"She was sent to Earth.Darien don't you remember?"inquired a slightly uneasy Michael.  
  
"It's coming back to me.She was sent to us because she had the Blue Imperial Crystal"he replied in a somewhat wonderous tone of voice.  
  
"Blue Imperial Crystal?"asked the ever curious Amy.  
  
"Yes" answered Luna"It has powers much like the silver Imperial crystal,it can heal,annhilate,etc.but it also has other powers.So does the SIC,but I haven't figured them out yet.It appears that Super Sailor Eclipse and her guardian have."  
  
"Luna why was she sent to Earth?"asked an unusually somber Serena.  
  
"Your mother was worried that if she stayed the BIC would be turned to the forces of darkness."  
  
"Beryl"Darien still seethed with hate for what she had done to him and Serena,to all of them.And everyone noticed it.Serena scooted a little closer and took his hand under the table.He noticibly calmed down.  
  
"She resembled Serena astonishingly"commented a tillnow silent Lita.  
  
"Yeah,except for her bluish silver hair and dark blue eyes."murmered Mina who looked deep in thought.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter right now it's getting late and we all need to recover from that battle."Darien pointed out.  
  
"He's right we are all exhausted."replied Michael.  
  
************The Next Day*************  
  
Liz didn't mean to be late.It was just something that always happened.She was running to school when she fell face to chest on top of some random guy.Or so she thought.  
  
"Gomen,I'm late to meet a friend."  
  
"Watch where your going."  
  
They both looked up at the same time and pounced away from each other.  
  
"You are so rude I DID apologize"Liz hissed.  
  
"Whatever."he replied angrily.   
  
They both stalked away in a huff.  
  
"I hope I never see him again."  
  
  
  
"I hope I never see her again."  
  
****************Later At the Arcade************  
Everyone was sitting at a booth(Except Michael)  
  
"So did you guys meet the new girl?"Lita sked.  
  
"No,I haven't Lita.Is she nice?inquired Amy.   
  
"Yeah,she's really cool.I actually met her at the gym on Naokoshi Ave.She's an excellent fighter.She's as good as I am.I asked her to meet us here so she could meet you guys.Is that alright?"Lita asked.  
  
"It's fine,I'd like to meet her.She souds great."Serena assured her.  
  
"Yeah,she sounds nice."Mina intrupted,she was on her way back from getting the sodas.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
Everyone turned around in surprise to see a girl about 14 with light blue hair and dark blue eyes.Her hair was just like Serena's too.  
  
"Hi,I'm Liz."  
  
At that moment Darien saw Michael walk in.Since the girls were talking with their new friend he got up to talk to his brother."Hey Michael"  
  
"Darien,you wouldn't believe this girl who ran into me on the sidewalk."he exclaimed.  
  
"Sounds like Serena."Darien laughed."Maybe Lita's new friend will help you get your mind off her"Darien winked.  
  
"Serena would have your head if she heard that."  
  
"Normally I wouldn't,but you know she kinda looks like Serena.Lets go over there I'm sure they're wondering where we are."   
  
"Alright."  
  
When they got there Serena saw Michael behind Liz."Liz this is Michael"she said.  
  
Liz twirled around to see the newcomer,but her face slammed into his chest.He must have walked behind her and mis estimated the distance.She fell on top of him.She scrambled to stand up.  
  
Michael grabbed her arm to help her up.She turned her head up to thank him.  
  
"YOU!"they exclaimed as they jumped apart.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing.Except Michael and Liz  
  
  
  
  
  
The entire arcade focused its atention in the two sprawled on the floor.Michael and Liz are shooting daggers at each other and Serena clears her throat.  
  
"Ahem"the crowds attention was diverted to her and a hot flush crawled up her cheeks."They're old friends"she offered meekly.Everyone lost interest and looked away.Serena sat back down and looked at the two on the floor expectantly.In an embarassed rush they stood up and sat down on opposite ends of the table.  
  
  
"So have you two met before?"Mina asked in her suggestive manner that came from being Sailor Venus.  
  
'You could say that,"Michael commented bitterly.  
  
"We sort of bumped into each other."Liz added wryly.  
  
"Thats an understatement.From what I hear you've taken a page out of Serena's book."Darien chuckled.Liz had a puzzled look on he face.  
  
"I'm a little clumsy too."explained Serena.Somewhat embaraased.Liz noticed.  
  
"We all have our moments."Liz directed a knowing wink at Serena,causing Serena to grin.  
  
"So what kind of fighting do you do?"questioned Amy.  
  
"Ummm.Well I do mostly Martial Arts,but I kickbox too."  
  
"Puhhhleeease!She whipped this guys butt!He was twice her size!It was great.I think she could even take Michael."Lita said matter of factly.Only Serena caught the mischievous gleam in her eye.  
  
"I seriously doubt it."Michael said.He really was upset that Lita thought some GIRL could beat him up.  
  
All of a sudden Liz's head snapped up."You don't think I could?"she asked sweetly.The danger concealed in her tone.  
  
"No"Michael answered.Darien winced.Wrong answer.He definitly had to talk to Michael.Of course that would be after he got his butt whipped.Darien knew Lita wouldn't lie.In fact she was probably being NICE about it.  
  
"Oh then I guess that you wouldn't mind showing a lesser fighter some moves?"The look on her face scared Darien,but Michael was clueless to the danger this girl represented.His ego was waaaaaay too big.  
  
Shocked by her sudden change in behavior to him Michael shrugged it off,"Why not?"  
  
"Tomorow at the gym on Taechi Ave.Around ten."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I have to be going.I can't be late for dinner.See ya there Mikey."she waved goodbye.  
  
"Bye"chorused the group.  
  
As soon as her form disappeared from sight Michael got a series of slaps upside the head.Even Amy smacked him.  
  
"What?"he asked,stunned at his friends behavior.  
  
"You are such a guy!"Raye berated him.Each girl quickly filed out.  
  
"What?"a still stunned Michael asked.  
  
Andrew walked over."I heard.Sorry man"Then he walked away shaking his head.  
  
"I still din't know what I did wrong!"huffed Michael.  
  
"You will learn,young Grasshoppa"Darien replied and walked out.  
  
Michael headed home still wondering what happened.He eventually went to sleep. 


End file.
